An Greasáil Croí
by Aoife Tiernay
Summary: The Beating Heart...Please read Mise Amharach Seamair first otherwise this will make no sense whatsoever. Keelin and Edana are in for another adventure with your favorites from the movies! May be mature in some parts for younger readers.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note --- _It's he-re! Please read Mise Amharach Seamair first, otherwise you will be totally lost. Number two, I do not own any of the Disney characters, including Jack, though I am working on that, or the ideas from the movies. Number three, I'm setting another goal of 75 reviews for this story, so please review!_

Jack: _Sequels? I love sequels! Drinks all around!_

Prologue --- Another Adventure 

He was back. After ten long years, he was back at her helm, as were the two young women who had helped her captain. She was ecstatic, more blissful than she had been in years. The help that she had begged to the gods and goddesses for had found her, rescued her and now was hoping to stay for good. The one girl had fallen in love with her captain and the other had fallen in love with the young man who had also helped bring said captain back. Love was in the air and everything was almost perfect.

Now, they were headed to Africa, to help the women with a problem. They were from the future but they both wanted to stay here in the past so that they could be with their loves. She was more than happy to oblige and bring them there, if only to make her captain happy. And she wouldn't fail them.


	2. Mysterious Sekou

Author's Note --- _So, my favorite author Libba Bray writes novels in this really intersting way and I really enjoy reading it like that, so I thought I'd give it a shot. Let me know what you think because that little purple review button is calling your name.  
---Aoife_

Chapter One --- Mysterious Sekou

"Land ho!" a voice calls from up in the crow's nest. Glancing out over the side of the ship, I spot the faint outline of a land mass where the sailor is pointing. I turn around and glance towards the helm, where the captain is steering. His dark eyes are watching me, a grin on his handsome face.

"Come 'ere, Keelin," he waves me over. I oblige and his hand lashes out, pulling me close to him, his arm slipping about my waist.

"Yes, Jack?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at him teasingly.

He buries his face in my curly red hair and mutters, "I love ye."

"I love you too," I reply, leaning against him, closing my eyes to the warmth of the sun.

Yeah, I know. You're probably like, whoa! Are we talking about the Captain Jack Sparrow? Actually, yeah, the one and only. And yes, he did just say that he loved me. Shocking, I know. For your information, my best friend, Edana Henderson and I had visited the cottage that our parents, who are best friends, own and went swimming one day. When we went into the water, I had been wearing my, what I thought was a replica, medallion from Pirates of the Caribbean; The Curse of the Black Pearl. Apparently, it wasn't because I almost drowned but then I was saved by Jack himself. The Aztec gold had brought me to the past. Edana had tried to save me but ended up here too. We basically lived through the movie and changed some minor details. Ok, well, so maybe it was some major details. Will and Eddie fell in love and Jack and I fell in love.

But we have a problem. Ed and I both want to stay here and there's a huge chance that we could be thrown back to the future at any given second. It's been two and a half weeks since we left Port Royal and there hasn't been any sign of going back yet, which is excellent. Better here than being home. We're on our way right now as we speak to see a friend of Jack's to see if they can help me and Eddie stay here for good.

"What'chu thinkin' 'bout?" Jack interrupts my thoughts.

"Us," I reply coyly.

"I see," he replies and turns me around so he can kiss me gently.

"Jack, who is this person that we're going to see?" I question, gazing into his chocolate eyes.

"An old friend of mine," is all he says.

"But who?" I whine, even though I know that he hates it when I do so, only because he always gives in. And he does.

"'is name is Sekou an' 'e was on me ship many years ago, when I was first sailin', when I was forced ta transport slaves. I noticed that 'e was different, special, and we talked. We became fast friends on that trip an' I knew that I couldn't bring 'im an' 'is family ta be sold inta slavery. They were the first slaves I 'ad on me ship. So I didn't. I brought 'em ta Africa an' 'id 'em with a tribe," he explains, stroking my hair gently with his rough calloused hands.

"Ah," I reply, understanding completely. "But why did he seem so special?"

"'E 'as these…magical powers, I guess ye could say," he replies. "I figured 'e can find some way ta keep ye 'ere wit me."

"Jack, have I ever told you that I love you?"

"Every single day, love," he kisses me again.

"Forever and for always," I reply and return his kiss. He then orders that _The Black Pearl_ let her anchor down and that some longboats to be taken ashore. While we are here, he's planning on finding some much needed supplies.

Ed approaches us and says, "You ready to meet this mysterious friend?"

"Yeah," I reply. "Just as long as he can keep us here." In fact, I'm really nervous about the whole thing. If this Sekou can't find a way to keep us here for good….yikes…I just might die of heartbreak.

"Alright me lovelies, let's go," Jack interrupts my thoughts again, pulling me towards the longboat that was ready to leave for the shore. He jumps in and helps Eddie in first, then turns to me and offers me his hand. I accept it and instead of just being helped in, he pulls me into his arms so that he is holding me bridal style.

I laugh and tease, "Jack, you can put me down now. You just had to help me into the boat."

"Right ye are, m'lady," he grins and drops me to the floor of the boat.

"Jack!" I shout with laughter hidden in my words. "You're such a jerk!"

"Aye, but ye love me anyways, doncha?"

"He has a point, Kee," Eddie mocks me.

I merely growl lightly and pull myself to sit next to Ed on the bench. "Turner!" Jack shouts. "We're leavin'!"

Will Turner turns around and yells back, "Coming!" He finishes tying the knot he's working on and then hurries over to where we sit, waiting. He jumps into the longboat across from us. He blows Eddie a kiss and Jack turns away, clearly disgusted, even though he had just been doing almost the same thing to me. I roll my eyes as Jack orders Gibbs to lower the boat. He does with Cotton on the other rope and we jerkily make it down to the water. Jack picks up the oars and rows us closer to land. He rows with quick, strong strokes and we soon reach the mouth of a river. Jack battles the current and forces the boat up the river. Once we reach calmer waters, I lean my head on Eddie's shoulder and close my eyes, because knowing Jack, this could be a long journey.

About an hour later, I feel someone shaking my shoulder gently. I know that it's Eddie trying to push me off of her shoulder. "We're there," she says, in that soothing voice that mothers use to wake their small children.

I open my eyes to find the boat anchored up on the muddy bank of the river. Jack reaches down and helps me out of the boat and the four of us head into the forest that is just beyond the bank. Underbrush is everywhere and it doesn't help that there is no path to follow. Jack pulls out his sword and begins to cut through the branches. Will follows suit and draw his own sword. I would be helping but seeing as how I've no sword, it's a problem. Jack did promise me that he'd get me one soon but for now, I just have to follow the boys as they do the dirty work of making a path.

After a little bit, Edana asks warily, "Jack, you're sure you know where we're going?"

"Of course I do," he replies, a bit offended. But he stops, pulls out his compass and watches it spin. When it stops, he points towards two o'clock. "It's just through those trees and across the fallen tree and inta the clearin' on the other side."

Eddie turns to me, shrugs while rolling her eyes. I mouth, "Trust him" and she nods in return. Jack begins to hack his way through the underbrush again and we hurry after him.

Just through the trees is a small creek but it looks as though it has a dangerously fast current. Before us is a giant tree that has fallen, creating a bridge of sorts across the creek. "Um…Jack, this looks a bit dangerous," Will voices from Jack's side.

"Boy, danger is me middle name," he replies cockily, sheathing his sword. He climbs upon the fallen tree and crawls across on his hands and knees, quickly reaching the other side. I sigh in relief, realizing that I've been holding my breath. "Come on Turner!" Jack calls from the other bank.

Will rolls his eyes and sheathes his own sword. He climbs across and jumps off onto the solid ground next to Jack. Ed climbs up before I can move and is over quick as a flash. "Come on Keelin!" she shouts, waving her arms to me.

I nod and clamber up on the tree trunk awkwardly. I keep my hands in front of me on the old rough bark and on my knees, I crawl slowly to my friends. When I'm three quarters of the way there, my hand slips out from beneath me on a wet part of the bark. I fall down towards the water, but somehow manage to grab on barely. The current of the water flows fast and heavy, pulling at my body, urging me to come along with it. "Jack!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

"'Old on, love! I'm comin'!" I hear Jack cry. I watch as he crawls back onto the tree and is in front of me before I can blink. He reaches down and grabs my upper arms and hoists me up to sit next to him. He wraps his arms around me tightly as I try to catch my ragged breath. "Shhh," he whispers in my ear. "It's all right. Ol' Jack's gotcha now. No need ta worry." He pushes me back slightly to look into my eyes and asks, "Alright now, Keelin?"

"I'm fine," I reply. I kiss his cheek and add, "Thank you. But can we just hurry up and get the hell outta here?"

He chuckles lightly and he nods in agreement. He pulls me to my feet and we leave the trunk behind us. On the other side, Edana attacks. "Are you alright?" she asks, wrapping me in her arms.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I reply with a slight laugh, shaking her off. She smiles and then turns back to Will. Jack takes my hand in his and squeezes it gently.

"I promise we're almost there," he says reassuringly.

"I hope so," I sigh, wringing out my wet clothes. We dodge past another few trees and into a clearing. The sun shines brightly down, illuminating a village that is there. Huts made out of the bark and sticks of trees circle around the open area. As we enter further in, I spy faces watching us suspiciously from behind the huts and trees. A baby cries from one of the huts and it echoes in the quiet. Women slowly approach us from the shadows, babies clutched at their breasts. Their almost black skin is covered at the proper parts by light tan hides.

An older woman approaches us. She has grey hair that is pulled back in a knot at the back of her head and her charcoal eyes glow as she examines us. She speaks foreign words to the others that sound like gibberish to me before turning back to us. "Welcome back, Captain Sparrow. Sekou has been waiting for you," she says in a soft but deep voice.

"Thank you Bupe," Jack replies and bows slightly, his palms together as in prayer in front of him.

She smiles at him, revealing some missing teeth, and then leads us into one of the huts. A fire is burning on the floor in the center and animals decorate the walls and dirt floors. Bupe indicates for us to sit on some pillows that are placed in front the fire. We do and she says, "Sekou will be wit you shortly." She leaves, the bamboo that serves as a door, swinging as she walks through. I watch the flames of the fire as they dance merrily before me.

Suddenly, the bamboo curtain swings again and a tall dark skinned man enters. He's tall and has short dreads that reach his cheekbones. He is really quite handsome, but not so handsome as Jack, I have to admit. "Jack Sparrow!" he booms in a deep voice. He approaches Jack, who stands, and they shake hands. "How have you been, my friend?" he asks.

"I'm good. An' ye?"

"I'm good. I have wife, children, just a good life," he replies in a thick African accent. He glances about and smiles at us, his guests. "Who be dese lovely ladies?" Sekou asks, even though there is a knowing look twinkling his black eyes.

"I thought ye'd know," Jack teases.

"I do but refresh me memory," Sekou replies, grinning ear to ear.

"This is Miss Edana Henderson, my friend, William Turner, and me lovely lass, Miss Keelin Burke," Jack introduces us.

Sekou approaches us, one by one, in the order that Jack introduced us. He shakes Eddie's hand, then Will's. But when he comes to me, he just holds my hand and stares into my eyes. I glance toward Jack, wondering if this friend is some psychotic sicko. He nods his head back toward Sekou, his eyes telling me that it's alright. I shift my eyes back to his. After a few seconds, he finally pulls away and says, "So you want to stay here in da past wit Jack?"

I'm gawking but I can't help it. "H-how do you do that?" I ask, startled.

"I believe dat Jack has already told you about me history."

I nod my head slowly. Ed decides to test him. "What's my middle name?" she asks saucily.

He doesn't even have to hesitate. "Penelope and when you were seven, you fell off your horse during equestrian lessons and were unconscious for two weeks."

Ed stares at him, her mouth wide open, her hand rubbing the back of her head absently. "Yes," she mutters, her head nodding in agreement.

"And now you're afraid of horses," he adds, watching her. She can only continue to nod, her eyes glazing over, remembering the incident.

"Well, now ye remember why we're 'ere," Jack interrupts sarcastically, a smile on his face.

Sekou turns to him and says, "Jack, ya don't need me help."

He raises an eyebrow and continues, "Yes, actually I do---"

Sekou cuts him off. "Listen to me, Jack. De girls already be unda a spell to stay here," he says.

"What ever do you mean?" Will asks in confusion.

Sekou continues, quoting, "Jack, when you an' Keelin were on de _Dauntless_, you told her dat you own her and she can neva leave you, no matta what anyone says and your love fer her will always bring her back ta you."

Jack stares off past him, thinking back. "That's exactly what I said ta 'er," he says.

"And you, William Turner, you said dat you love her too much and she can't leave you, I believe," Sekou adds. Will nods, his hazel eyes wide in wonder at his powers. "Well, dere you go," he says, leaning back in his chair.

"Whatd'ya mean?" I ask, confused at what's going on.

"So, you're saying that because the boys both basically told us that we can't leave them because they love us, that's a spell that keeps us here?" Eddie figures out.

"Aye," Sekou replies.

"Is there anyway we could be sent back home?" I ask worriedly. There has to be some hitch in this whole thing.

Sekou laughs and replies, "No because what you girls have in your hands is true love and noting can pull you apart from the true love of your life."

Ed squeals and I grin and throw my arms around Jack's neck. "See?" I exclaim excitedly. "That's why we weren't sent back!" In reply, he kisses me joyously on the lips.

"And dat is true love," Sekou grins at our complete bliss. "But more importantly, it's time for supper."


	3. Premonition

Author's Note: _I am sooooooooo sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. I swear, once school's over, I should be able to get more chapters up quicker. Please leave comments, feedback, whether you like it or hate it. I could really use the advice. Oh, Jack says hi by the way. He's actually swimming out in my pool right now, so I think I'm going to join him and flirt with my boyfriend to make Jack jealous. Hmmmmm...  
__ENJOY!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two --- Premonition

Dinner that night is a festive affair. All the people from the village have pitched in and set up a huge banquet in our honor. Food piles the tables and everyone is chatting, some in English, some in a foreign tongue.

Edana finds me and we sit next to each other at a table. Women swarm around us, placing plate after plate on the table. Finally, when the table is almost full, Edana speaks up and says, "Thank you, but this is quite enough! It's all so good." The women smile understandingly and back away, still chatting gaily. "So, what do ya think of that?" she continues, taking a bite of some food.

"I think that this is just like a fairytale," I reply, with loads of sarcasm piled in. "Jack's my pirate king, come to rescue me from a life of pain and suffering."

Eddie snorts and rolls her eyes. "Way to be so dramatic."

"I did it for your benefit," I reply. "I can dream still, though, right?"

"Love has hit you a little too hard," she says, ruffling my hair.

"Love has hit all of us pretty hard," Will says from behind us. We turn around to talk to him and he smiles at Ed, and pulls her to her feet. "Let's dance."

"What?" she exclaims. "Dance?"

"Yes, it's this new thing, where you move your feet and have some fun," Will explains sarcastically.

"Go on, Ed," I tease her. "I'd love to see this new thing they call dancing."

"Ye don't 'ave ta just see it," Jack's voice says from my other side. I glance at him and roll my eyes.

"No thanks," I say, knowing what he's planning.

"Come on, love," he pleads. "Come dance wit me." He sends me the puppy eyes and I can't help it, especially when he sticks out his lip in a pout.

"Fine," I surrender and he pulls me to my feet. I'm led to where all the villagers have been dancing. When they spot Jack pulling me along, they hoot and make room for us to dance. He places one hand at my ribs and takes my hand. He leads a quick jig as the music beats again; it's beautiful sound foreign to my ears. We fly past the people watching and cheering. The colors all blend together and I feel as though I'm in a whirlpool, a dizzying twister. My heart has shot to my throat but I laugh and dance faster to match Jack's pace.

Finally I can take no more and I nearly collapse, my head spinning, my stomach sore from laughing. Jack wraps an arm firmly about my waist and holds me up. "I think that's quite enough," he laughs and helps me back to the table, the two of us stumbling the whole way. We eventually make it to the table and I sip some water that has been brought to the table by a village woman. It clears my head a bit and I take another sip.

Sekou approaches the table and sits in a chair on my other side. "You dance well, Miss Keelin," he says, admiration in his words.

"Just Keelin, please," I respond. "And thank you."

Bupe appears then and places a hand on Sekou's shoulder. "I hope dat my son isn't bodering you," she says sternly.

"Nonsense," Jack replies with a chuckle.

"Your son?" I question.

"Of course, pet," she replies, smiling. "Where did you dink he got his gift from?"

I smile and say, "He has your looks too."

She grins again and replies, "Dis place is much more suitable dan de future."

Jack asks, interrupting, "Bupe, love, could I speak ta ya?"

Nodding, she grabs his hand and pulls him towards the trees. They stand in direct vision and they start intensely discussing something. I find myself keenly interested. "Sekou, what're they about?" I ask, jerking my head in their direction.

"Someding," he replies.

"What?" I pursue curiously.

"What kind of friend would I be if I told you?"

"A good one," I insist.

He laughs and relents a bit. "Old Jack be askin' her a question about you and about a new adventure that you will be headed on." He stops, his dark eyes clouding over, his smile slipping from his face.

"Sekou?" I say, concerned.

He doesn't respond at first and I'm frightened. He begins speaking in hushed tones, his voice dark and eerie, his eyes glazed over, staring into something beyond my vision. "Be careful though. Ahead of you be dark and dangerous times. Dere's more dan one monster dat will be afta you an' Jack. Beware de Black Spot for it will curse you all. Beware for death lies in your future."

Suddenly, I feel as though the world is collapsing in around me. A tingle spreads through my body and I can't breath. The ground shimmers and shakes beneath me and I'm slowly falling into darkness. When I stop falling, I'm on a ship in the middle of the ocean. Jack is standing in the middle, his sword at the ready. I smile to see him here but then I hear the sound of sucking and I turn around to find a giant squid like creature chasing after the ship I'm on. It takes Jack up in it's tentacles and he disappears but not before smiling at me. I want to scream but no sound ever leaves my lips. I'm running to the bow, hoping to escape this terrible creature but there is no escape. It's tentacles wrap around the ship, snapping it in two easily. As I fall towards the water, the ground shimmers beneath me again and the tingle shoots through every inch of my body and I'm back. Sekou's eyes are back to normal but he looks upon me with great concern. "Keelin? Are you alright?" I hear him ask, just before everything goes black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Edana's POV)

Will and I had given up on dancing and we were just coming over to talk to Keelin and Sekou, who were standing off to the side, near the tables. As we approached them, Keelin turned as white as a ship's sail and she began trembling. Sekou reached out and grabbed her as she fell into his arms, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. "Keelin!" I gasp. I run towards them as Sekou calls for Bupe and Jack. They appear at my side as I kneel down in the dirt next to my best friend.

"Bring her to de hut," Bupe commands leading the way. Will grabs my hand and flashes me a small reassuring smile as we follow.

"Doesn't it seem that this only happens to her?" I whisper in his ear.

He smiles and nods. "It's cause she's with Jack."

"Probably," I smile in agreement. We enter a hut and Sekou lays her down on a cot. I kneel next to her and Bupe goes to her other side, some small jars in her hands. She opens the lid of one of them and passes it under Keelin's nose. She twitches slightly but it's not enough to wake her. Bupe tries again and this time, Keelin's eyelids flutter open to reveal sea-green eyes.

"What happened?" I ask her softly as she smiles at me.

"I-I'm not sure. Sekou and I were talking and then….this horrible monster tried to kill Jack and then me," she whispers before breaking off in shudders.

I wonder just what she and Sekou had been talking about that could've sparked this imagined creature to attack her mind and cause such fear. "I'm sure that it was nothing," I say sympathetically.

Keelin shakes her head violently and says, "It was a premonition. Something bad is coming after us." Her eyes are filled with dread and worry.

"Keelin, love, ye should rest," Jack says. She glances at him and nods her head slowly.

"Yeah, maybe I'm just overtired."

He plants a light kiss on her forehead and the five of us leave the hut. Outside, Bupe talks in hushed tones. "Many dangers await you soon. All of you."

"Danger is me middle name," Jack says cockily.

"Jack Sparrow!" Bupe snaps. His eyes flicker towards hers and he quiets. "Dis be extremely serious. Dis could be de end of everyting dat you know. Includin' piracy."

"Piracy?" I question. "But…how?"

"Just be very careful. Jack will show you to where you can sleep." She and Sekou then take their leave, their heads bent in deep conversation.

"Dark's comin'. Ye can take the hut next ta the one where Keelin's sleepin'," he says pointing it out. "I'm goin' ta sleep. Tonight we stay but in the mornin' we leave." He enters his hut and Will and I retire without words to ours and soon find it very difficult to sleep this night.


	4. Playing James Bond

Author's Note: _So, if there's is anyone actually still reading this, I am soooo sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. I've been on vaca so I had plently of time to write and then rewrite this chapter but I had no computer accesss, so that was infact a problem. But now it's up and I would greatly appreciate comments, good or bad. Thanks for still reading!  
...Aoife_

Chapter Three --- Playing James Bond

Visions of that terrible beastie that I've seen only once before haunt my dreams again and again. I finally force myself awake and find that I am covered head to toe in sweat and my heart is pounding wildly.

"Darlin', ye alright?" I turn on my side in the bed to find a concerned looking Jack next to me.

"That horrible beast is following me to my sleep," I try to laugh it off. Jack lays on his side, his brow furrowed.

"Ye best get up. We need ta be outta 'ere on the next tide," is all he says and stands.

"Jack, why do we have to leave so soon?"

He pauses briefly, picks up his shirt and continues. "Important business that needs to be taken care of."

"Like what?" I press, eager to know more than what I do already. "Does it have to do with yesterday and these dreams?"

"No," comes his quick reply.

"Jack—"

"There are other matters that need me attention."

"Well, as co-captain, I demand to know what my partner has in mind," I argue.

Jack throws on his shirt and relents a bit. "We need ta head ta Port Royal first."

"Port Royal? But we just came from there!" I protest. "Norrington will have your head! You barely escaped last time!"

"Mr. Turner and Miss Henderson will sneak in as a couple and gather weapons for the men."

"Couldn't we get weapons elsewhere?"

"Not when Will knows the ins and outs of Port Royal. It's easier, love."

"And more dangerous! I don't want to be risking our lives over weapons!"

Jack spins around and grabs my shoulders, roughly pushing me into the bed. He closes all space between us, lying against me tightly. "Ye're a pirate now," he growls in my ear, his braided goatee tickles my neck. "It's time ye start thinkin' and actin' like one."

"Jack," I can barely gasp as his tongue slides up my neck and he nibbles delicately on my earlobe.

But as sudden as his advance is, he backs away again, grabbing his boots from the floor. Breathless, I prop myself on my elbow and watch him. "But Jack, what are we going to do after Port Royal?"

"While Turner and Edana are collectin' fer our purposes, I 'ave a need ta abandon ye all, leavin' ye in charge of me ship, love," he says, standing from the edge of the bed.

"But….why?" I question. It's not like him to part with the ship that took him ten years to recover.

"Bupe wants me ta go…on a mission fer 'er," he says after a moment. He picks up his compass and attaches it to the belt on his waist and hooks his other belt across his shoulder to the one around his waist.

"A mission?" I ask incredulously.

"Aye, a mission." He turns towards me and gives me a small smile. "It'll be fine and should only take me a few days." He takes me in his arms and plants a kiss on my cheek.

"Jack, I thought we weren't going to leave each other. That should include keeping secrets."

"I'm not leavin' ye foreva and what are ye talkin' 'bout, keepin' secrets?"

"Don't keep secrets from me, Jack," I say seriously. He gazes into my eyes for a few moments before replying.

"Ye'll understand soon enough, darlin'," he says quietly. "I promise ye that." He kisses me again and then starts for the door. "Ye best hurry fer that tide," and then he's gone and I'm left feeling very confused about what happened.

I roll out of bed and adjust my clothes and put my boots on. I rake my fingers through my auburn spirals before pulling them back into a scrap of cloth. I splash my face with water and scrub away the dirt. When I finally feel clean, I leave the hut behind. I fight my way through the underbrush to the tree over the river. I slowly make my way across and proceed through the overgrowth on the other side till I reach the beach. Edana and Will are packing the longboat with boxes of supplies. I head towards them and ask, "Does Jack—?"

"Seem to be acting stranger than normal? Yep."

"What happened after I fell asleep?" I continue, my curiosity coming alive.

"Bupe said something's coming and this could be the end of piracy," Ed says.

My mouth drops open as my head spins with flashes of the end of piracy. No more outwitting the Navy, no more battling undead pirates, no more treasures, no more freedom. No more freedom. "Oh my God," I breath. "That's not possible."

"Not probable," a voice interrupts from behind. Jack and Sekou appear in front of us.

"Besides, it could just be nothing. We just have to take cautions," Eddie says.

"We should all be careful," Will adds, his hazel eyes serious.

"Alright, let's get back ta _The Pearl_ 'fore this tide leaves us," Jack declares eagerly, almost desperately. He says something to Sekou and they both grin. I climb into the longboat after Will and Ed. As Jack climbs in, Will takes up the oars.

"Goodbye friends!" Sekou calls from the shore. "Visit when everyting is settled and for de betta!" He waves us off and somehow I feel that it's gonna be awhile until we're back, if we make it. I force my attention to the river and on other things but I can't seem to keep my mind from the terrifying face that piracy could be coming to an end.

The trip back takes less time because the current of the river is flowing with us, pushing us easily to the opening of the river where it pours into the ocean. The difficult part of the trip is making it into the ocean and to the ship but Will pulls all his weight and we arrive at the ship in no time.

We pull up besides _The Black Pearl_ and ropes are lowered. We tie them to the longboat and the crew raises us next to the deck. The crates of supplies are unloaded and put away. Gibbs approaches us with a confused smile on his weathered face. "Welcome back!" he calls once everything has settled a bit. "Back so soon, though?" he whispers once he's close enough.

"Aye. There be too many things that need attention," Jack replies briefly.

"Aye," Gibbs nods understandingly. "And what be our headin'?"

"Port Royal."

"Cap'n?"

"Snap to. We've got business that needs attendin' to," Jack demands before heading to the stern, where our cabin is.

"He does remember that's where we just came from, 'aight?" Gibbs turns to me, after completing the order.

"Apparently, he needs weapons and I'm the perfect choice to steal for him," Will says casually.

"You are a blacksmith," Eddie points out.

"And a pirate," I add.

He raises his hands in mock surrender. "Alright! You win, ladies!"

"But we have ta go back to Port Royal?" Gibbs interrupts.

"Captain's orders," I reply with a shrug.

"Aye," he nods and scurries off to help the crew.

"Keelin, we're not only planning on getting some guns and swords and stuff," Ed hints with a grin.

"Whatda'ya mean?" I ask nervously. "Please don't get hung or anything while you're there. And it's probably not a good idea to play hard-to-get with Norrington."

Ed grabs Will's hand and says, "Don't be ridiculous. We're going to get married."

"M-mar….married?" I stammer. "Like the whole shbang and everything?"

Eddie grins and nods her head. Will wraps an arm around her waist and asks, "What do you think of my bride-to-be?"

"She's going to make a wonderful partner in bed for ya," I joke. In response, I receive a punch in the arm from Eddie. "I was expecting this," I admit. "But I'm happy for you. Who came up with the idea?"

"Jack," Will says.

"But it's what we want," Eddie adds.

"Wish I could be there," I sigh.

"Of course you're going to be there," Will says.

"Aren't you?" Ed asks as she stares at me.

"Nah. Apparently Jack is leaving me as captain when he goes and plays James Bond."

"James Bond?" Will asks in confusion.

"He's going on an adventure without you?" Eddie asks.

"More like a secret mission."

"Secret mission? Something doesn't seem right about that," she says carefully.

"It must be something dangerous if Jack doesn't even want you along, Keelin," Will inputs.

"Could be or it's something that has to do with the beastie that I keep seeing," I say sourly.

"And he's just trying to protect you," Ed says.

"Last time, I was shot in the leg."

"That was your fault. You begged for him to take you. He won't make that mistake again," Will says.

I roll my eyes at him as Eddie continues. "He just wants what's best for you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know," I sigh.

"Maybe you'll be getting married next," she smiles.

I can't help but grin back at her. "I wish. Where's your engagement ring?" I examine her ring finger.

"Not there," she mourns, glancing at her hand.

"It's in Port Royal, in a jeweler's shop….somewhere," Will adds pathetically.

"Then how did you propose, Mr. Turner?" I demand playfully.

"Jack had explained the plan to me early this morning and I told Edana. He suggested a marriage and I took his advice. After I explained the plan by the longboat, I got on a knee and proposed."

"Without a ring."

"Yes, without a ring."

"Edana, you accepted this barbaric proposal?" I pretend to be shocked. "A scandal! No ring!" They laugh and then I beg their leave so that they can enjoy each other's happiness as a recently engaged couple, with no ring. I climb up the ropes to the crow's nest and sit there contently by myself. The wind blows through my hair and cools my skin. I close my eyes and listen to the sound of _The Black Pearl_ cutting through the waves of the water.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Edana's POV)

"How do you think she took that?" Will asks me as we watch Keelin's retreating form climb up the mast.

"I think she's a little jealous that Jack has yet to mention a word about a marriage for them but otherwise it went very well," I reply. "Though I had hoped she'd be my maid-of-honor."

"We're going to have to find a priest and a witness," he says, turning me to face him, his arms wrapped around my middle.

"Mmmmhmmm," I reply. "But where are we to stay if we're suppose to be undercover?"

"I'm sure that Miss Swann would be willing to help us," he replies after a moment.

"She's engaged to Norrington now! She'd give us away!" I exclaim.

"Edana, she helped us fight the pirates and escape. I think that she would completely understand," he insists. "She's a good woman. She'll do what's right. She'll help us and not tell the Commodore."

I think on it for a few moments and then nod my head. "We have no other choice. You figure out how to ask her and we will."

"See, it doesn't hurt to ask," Will says innocently.

I laugh and kiss him. "Of course it doesn't."

"Come here," he says slyly. He pulls me after him and I find ourselves shut in our cabin. He locks the door and pulls me to the bed. I sit and he leans over me. He kisses me gently on the lips and runs his fingers through my hair playfully. "Edana," he breaths softly.

"Mmm," I reply. Our kisses deepen and soon his tongue is begging entry at the gate of my lips. Of course, being the kind soul that I am, I allow him entry and passion and want begin to build up. As of now, we've not had sex because as a child I was taught to wait for marriage. But now, God, now I want him so badly. I can't wait much longer.

As he pushes me back onto the bed, a knock echoes through the room and our desires are silenced. Will sighs and climbs off the bed to unlock the door. There's Jack, standing like a king, in our doorway. "Why the bloody 'ell is the door locked?" he grumbles. Then he spots me on the bed and his eyes laugh at us silently. "Sorry ta interrupt yer fun but ye're not married yet and two I've gotta show ye two somethin'."

"This better be good, Jack," Will growls lightly.

He nods and brings us to his cabin. He locks the doors behind us and opens a chest that's sitting on the floor in front of his bed. Inside are clothes of all different sorts. "All my disguises," he points out. "Ye can take whatchu need fer yer stay." He pulls out a naval jacket and says, "William, this should cause the least suspicion but don't say ye're in the British Navy. Tell 'em ye're from America." Will nods and takes the jacket. "Eddie, fer ye, a gown, petticoats and a corset, or in other words, an officer's wife." I nod and accept the beautiful gown that he holds out for me. "Oh, and Will, 'ere's some gold, incase ye should need it. And buy Edana a wedding dress."

"Jack, you are really too kind, pirate or not," I say. "Thank you so much."

He nods and then says, "I 'ave one more thing." He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a small wooden box. He opens it to show us a small silver ring with a little black pearl in the middle and two tiny emeralds on either side of it.

"Jack, is that for Keelin?" I'm breathless.

"Yeah, ye think she'll like it?"

"She'll love it," I reply, thinking of her up in the crow's nest, pouting.

"When are you going to ask?" Will questions.

"Not sure yet. Once I get back, hopefully," he replies.

"This is so exciting!" I squeal. "Too bad we can't have a double wedding."

"Nah, ye two enjoy yer weddin' in Port Royal. Ye wouldn't want us taggin' along. Me an' Keelin ain't ready ta marry yet."

"What do you mean?" Will asks. We both know that they've already had sex. How much more ready do they need to be?

"I 'ave a feelin' that she's upset with me 'cause I'm leavin'. But I just…I just need ta do this meself," Jack sighs.

"What's 'this'?" I ask.

"The beginnin' of somethin' that could escalate inta danger that she doesn't need ta be involved in." He pauses and then says, "Somethin' fer Bupe."

"You're not going to tell us either?" Will asks.

"Ye'll understand everythin' later, I promise." He pauses again and then asks, "'Ave ye seen her?"

"She climbed up into the crow's nest about a half hour ago," I say. He nods thoughtfully before sitting down at his cluttered desk.

"She probably wants ta be alone, right?" I nod. "I'll go up in ten minutes and check on her if she ain't down by then."

"Good plan. She could really use some passion before you leave," I hint. "Ya know….to keep her thinking of you…and only you. Maybe that beast'll disappear from her mind."

His chocolate eyes brighten and he nods his head slowly, the beads in his dreads jingling. "Good thinkin'," he says. He glances up at our faces and sees the smirks spread across them. "Maybe once ye two are enjoyin' yer own passion and gone," he says.

"Aye, aye, Captain," I salute mockingly. He jumps out of his chair and chases Will and me out the doors. They shut behind us and I fall into Will's arms laughing.

"Let's get back to our own passions," Will whispers seductively in my ear. He pulls me back to the cabin, disguises in hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Keelin's POV)

I'm standing on the deck of _The Pearl_ and I watch as the sky becomes littered with black threatening clouds. The wind whips around, knocking rough waves up and over the ship's deck. My hair whips around my face and as I glance up at the helm, I notice that no one is there. I make my way over and struggle to gain control of the spinning wheel. I finally get the ship set on a straight course and I loop a rope over a handle, holding it into place.

It's then that I notice Jack. He's struggling against something on the mast, unaware of the rain that has started to pour down from the heavens in sheets. "Jack!" I scream over the wind. He doesn't hear me so I slide down the deck a bit. "Jack!" I scream again but he still doesn't hear me. I have to get closer. I finally end up in front of him. "Jack!" I yell to get his attention.

He looks up at me slowly, as if he's in a daze. His wrist is handcuffed to the mast and it's what he's been struggling with. "Keelin," he croaks. "Help me, please." His chocolate eyes are haunted, pleading for help.

"Yes, of course," I gasp, out of breath. I grab his wrist that is chained and try to pull it out. His hand doesn't budge. "Jack! It's stuck!"

"Please," he begs me and that haunted gaze bores into my very soul.

"I'm trying!" I cry. I glance about trying to find something that can help me. There're no weapons in sight. But then an idea forms in my head. I spot a lantern burning near me and reach out and warn him. "This is going to hurt," I warn. He nods mournfully. I pour the hot wax between the handcuff and his hand. He winces slightly but makes no noise. I gently slide his hand out of the chain. Jack sends me a small smile but it disappears as he unsheathes his sword.

Holding it out in front of him, I'm pushed behind. "Keelin, stay behind me. One last thing…" He turns around and kisses me deeply, sliding his tongue in deep and desperately. He pulls away and adds, "I love you." He spins back around and faces the raging ocean. As he does, enormous green tentacles crawl up and over _The Black Pearl_'s side.

"Jack," I whisper fearfully. Before us appears the beastie that has been haunting me. It growls and then opens its mouth wide. Jack, after a moment's hesitation, plunges into the mouth, dragging me behind him.

"No!" I scream as we plummet into darkness.

"Keelin!" I can hear Jack shouting my name but I can't find him. "Wake up Keelin!"

I open my eyes and find myself in the crow's nest of _The Black Pearl_, Jack on the ropes, peering in at me. I make room for him and once he's up there next to me, I throw my arms around him. "Oh Jack!" I sigh. "I'm so glad that you're alive!"

He pulls back and searches my face. "Alive? Well, I certainly 'ope so, darlin'."

"I had a terrible dream about that beastie again," I whisper as I curl up in his arms. Jack runs his fingers through my curls and waits for me to continue. "You…you pulled me into the mouth of it and…I was so afraid that you…were actually d-dead."

"I'm not darlin', I'm right 'ere," Jack reassures me. "Listen, ye're not mad that I'm leavin', are ye?" I don't answer. "Keelin, please," he begs.

"I'm not mad that you're leaving." He looks almost relieved. "I'm upset that you're not telling me the truth and that you won't take me with you." The relief disappears and is replaced by something that I can't even name. I get a strange vibe from him that for once he's anxious, nervous, maybe even afraid.

"Everythin' will make sense ta ye an' the crew later. 'Ave I ever broken a promise ta ye before?" he demands. I think back but I can't think of any time, so I shake my head. "No, I 'aven't and I'm not about ta start." He pulls me closer, so that I'm sitting in between his legs. He kisses down my neck and then adds, "I love ye, Keelin. Really an' truly."

"I love you too," I reply. I lean against his chest and close my eyes again. "So you suggested a marriage between Eddie and Will?"

"Aye," he replies and I can feel his chest rumble when he speaks. "They'll 'ave enough time there to get the job done."

"I wanted to go, ya know," I pout.

He chuckles and says, "Ye may, sooner than ye think."

"What are you talking about?" But my gut is telling me what I'm pretty sure he's hinting. Is this it? Could he be proposing now? My stomach flutters in anticipation, my heart has shot to my throat, my hands are sweating.

"Well, if things don't go accordin' ta plan, they'll 'ave ta come back and then ye can attend when they try again. Hypothetically, of course."

My heart sinks back down, my stomach settles. "Of course," I reply softly, fighting the disappointment from entering my voice.

"Come on love, let's go grab some food for lunch, savvy?"

"I'm not hungry." But then, as loud as can be, my stomach growls.

Jack raises an eyebrow. "Not hungry?"

"Go ahead. I'll meet you down later."

He pushes me off of his chest and stares deeply into my eyes as though he's trying to estimate the problem. He leans in and presses his lips to mine roughly. His tongue flicks out and it traces my lips. I sigh and lean in for more. Jack's hand makes its to the back of my neck and he pulls me closer. I find myself straddling him, my arms draped over his shoulders.

Suddenly, a catcall from below us has me off of him and looking down. There I see Eddie and Will laughing at us. "Come get some food!" she calls up to us, teasingly.

"See, I told ye," Jack says and slides down the ropes.

After I catch my breath, I have no choice but to follow him and hope for more of that for dessert.


	5. Seperation

Author's Note: _Alright, I know, I've said it once before and I'll say it again. I apologize deeply and truly but I have been soooo busy. My boyfriend dumped so my girlfriends and I have created TripleAGirls Productions and we're making a music video to Kelly Clarkson (Who I ADORE) new single, Never Again to totally bash him. We're filming soon but I have another finished chapter. I just have to type it up and post it for ya'll. But the next will be up soon, I promise. Muah to all and thanks for adding me as your fav story/author. It really means alot to me, so thank you all.  
Enjoy, Love,  
Aoife and Jack_

Chapter Four --- Separation

Within the next day, we arrive back at Port Royal. Jack has Gibbs bring the ship to a deserted section of the island, where none of the Navy will be gathered. A command is ordered for the anchor to be dropped. I watch the activity from the crow's nest, not all that keen in helping out. Everyone bustles about below me, settling the ship into hiding. I've been up here for about twenty minutes when I spot Eddie arrive on deck, accompanied by Will. He's wearing a deep blue suit jacket with gold thread and a cream colored shirt underneath, a tricorn on his head. Eddie's dressed like a charming officer's bride-to-be, in a stunning scarlet colored gown. I see her glancing about the deck for me. When she realizes I'm not there, she moves her eyes upwards. Upon seeing me, crouched in the nest, she grins and beckons for me to come down. I slide down the ropes to her and when I hit the deck, she wraps her arms around me.

"I'm gonna miss you, Kee!" she cries into my neck.

I pat her back but laugh at her. "We'll see each other again in few days time. So long as you stay outta trouble," I warn jokingly.

"Of course!" she replies. She kisses my cheek and says, "Keep Jack in check." She winks and then Will helps her into a longboat. Cotton and his parrot had volunteered to row them to shore. The boat's lowered to the water and as Cotton rows them away, I wave goodbye over the side of the ship. Eddie waves back until they're little more than shadows on the water. I can barely see as they land on a beach and then I can see no more activity. I stay at the rail until Cotton returns. Only when he smiles at me can I feel reassured that they are somewhat safe.

The rest of the day passes by in a blur of me eating, sleeping, reading and daydreaming in the cabin. Night falls and I sleep out under the stars. When I wake the next morning, it's chilly and foggy out. I hurry back into the cabin with my gear. I barge in through the door and he glances up from his maps. "What's wrong?" he asks, at my intrusion, worry crossing his perfect features.

"Nothing," I reply. "It's just cold and foggy out. The wind's picking up too," I note.

"I knew," he declares as he glances out a window.

"What?" I ask through a yawn.

"Hurricane's a comin'."

Suddenly a call from outside disturbs us. "Ship ho!"

Jack and I fly out of the cabin and race to the rail. I lean over and peer out to the horizon. Jack pulls out his spyglass and curses under his breath. "What?" I cry frantically. "What is it?"

"_The Dauntless_," he sighs.

"Shit," I curse. "How'd they find us?"

"'E must've seen us leavin'," Jack sighs again. "I was gonna wait it out but maybe we can put this hurricane between us an' 'im." He turns to the crew and barks out orders. They jump to, scurrying about the ship. He heads to the helm and I jump in and help the crew.

The rain begins moments later and it starts lightly. Minutes after that, it pounds down furiously, attempting to keep us from our work. One man is swept over the side by a wave. The wind whips at us violently, pushing us towards the enormous waves. Of course, no one really likes him so we continue working, and hope for 'the best'.

After two long hours of battling the elements, the rain slows to a mere sprinkle. The waves calm and Jack begins to send the crew in shifts to dry and sleep. I approach the railing and gaze backwards to where the black clouds linger in the distance. Jack comes up behind me and holds my waist, pulling him close to me. "Do ya think we lost him?"

"I 'ope the 'e was smart 'nough ta not sail through it," he replies, following my gaze backwards. Half the crew that had been sent down are now coming back, dressed in dry clothes, their stomachs full. "Let's go get ourselves dry," Jack says. He pulls me down below to the galley and we grab some soup to bring to our cabin. Once there, Jack locks the door and corners me. "Put down the food," he warns. I do and smile innocently at him. He pushes me up against the wall and presses his body roughly into mine. I can only gasp and his lips come crashing down onto mine. For what feels like years, we stay like that. When he releases me, I breathe deeply.

"What's that for?"

"I just wanna 'elp ye get dry," he smirks. "Even though I like it when you're wet." My mind shoots in two different directions at that statement but I try to clear my mind.

"Kissing me isn't getting me dry," I reply.

"But this will," he says huskily before ripping apart the buttons of my shirt. He pulls it off before moving to my pants. Before I know it, everything is off and he's ripping off his own clothes.

"Anxious much?" I question, grinning slyly. He nods and continues at his task. He's naked too and I wait for his next move. He grasps my hips and pulls me tight against his hard self. "Oh, Jack," I groan with want.

"Not yet, love," he grins. One hand tangles itself in my damp hair and the other remains tight around my waist. Just then a knock sounds.

"Of course," I grumble and go into an adjourning room to put on warm, dry clothes. I hear Gibbs enter several moments later and he tells Jack that we're approaching his coordinates. He leaves and I come out to find Jack dressed and ready for action. He puts on his hat but leaves behind his coat. He spots me and brings me into his arms.

"Damn it all!" he mumbles against my neck. "I don' wanna leave ye now."

"I know but there'll be other times," I promise with a smile. "Now go."

"Ye know what ta do?"

"Keep away. Watch the ship. No trouble. Got it. Shoo." He grins and kisses me deeply before turning his back on me. He exits the room and I find tears welling up in my eyes. I force them back down and slowly follow him. Jack is climbing into a longboat and is being lowered down. He catches my eye and winks. I grin and blow him a kiss.

Minutes later, we watch as he rows to a distant island through the fog. But of course, he'll return to me, sooner or later.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Edana's POV)

Arriving in Port Royal, Will and I leave Cotton behind as he heads back to _The Pearl_. We head into the busy town square, avoiding the eyes of the Navy, hurrying to the Governor's Mansion. Through narrow cobblestone streets we go and up the hill to the Mansion. Will knocks at the large door that towers over us and it is answered by a butler.

"May I help you?" he asks, cocking an eyebrow at Will, as though he knows him.

"My name is Lieutenant William Jackson and this is my lovely wife, Missus Edana Jackson," Will replies, copying my accent quiet well, gazing at the butler haughtily. "We are here from America to visit the Swanns."

"Of course!" the butler exclaims. "Follow me, the governor and his daughter are sitting down to lunch as we speak." Will grins at me behind the butler's back and we follow him into the dining room.

The butler enters the room, us right on his heels. The governor glances up, surprised that he has unexpected guests. Elizabeth is seated at the opposite end of the table and her eyes flash over us quickly before she turns her attention to the butler. "Governor Swann, Miss Swann, Lieutenant William Jackson and Missus Edana Jackson, from America." He bows and then backs out of the room.

"Edana Henderson, you sly fox!" Elizabeth declares the moment he is gone. "What in Heaven's name are you doing here?"

"Edana Henderson? William Turner?" Governor Swann questions, confused completely.

"Yes, Governor," Will replies. He removes his hat with a Jack-like flourish and bows. "We didn't mean to frighten you but it was the only way we could get into Port Royal."

"You're very fortunate," Elizabeth says. "James left just an hour ago. _The Black Pearl_ has been spotted leaving Port Royal." Her brown eyes twinkle knowingly.

I grin at her and say, "Jack sent us to collect weapons."

Governor Swann gasps. "Not here, please!"

"Don't worry, we plan to pay," Will replies sarcastically.

"And we also want to get married," I add.

Elizabeth pauses and then squeals in delight. "Of course and you'll need someplace to stay. Father," she turns to the governor and bats her big eyes.

"Absolutely not! They're pirates!"

"Father, please! They're my friends!"

"Commodore Norrington is your fiancée! It is his duty as is yours to protect the citizens of Port Royal. By allowing them in this house, you're disobeying the King of England!"

"Harsh," I mutter.

"If it makes you feel better, we can stay hidden quiet well, Governor. Please, we didn't know who else to turn to. No one has to know it's us. We can stay under the names of Jackson while we're here," Will pleads.

Governor Swann stares at us as though we were something in a museum for him to gaze at for several moments. Finally, he speaks. "You pay for your weapons, you get married, and then you leave. Don't let _anyone_ know who you truly are," he warns in a low voice.

"Course gov'nor," I salute mockingly. He glowers at me dangerously. My grin drops and I say, "Thank you oh so kindly, Governor Swann, for your hospitality." He looks away, rolling his eyes toward the ceiling.

Elizabeth throws her arms around his neck and says, "Thank you Father."

"Yes, yes," he says with an impatient but humor filled tone. It's clear to me that he lives to make his daughter happy. "Show them where they stay."

Elizabeth nods and turns to us. "Follow me." We do, up the grand staircase and down a hallway. There she notifies the butler to inform the household that two guests from America shall be joining them for a few days. We stop outside a door and she turns to me and says, "Edana, you may have the room where Keelin stayed. Will, you shall have the room that adjourns to hers." And with that she winks suggestively, showing us which rooms.

I peer into Kee's old room and sigh. "It's beautiful," I remark to Elizabeth.

"That's what Keelin said," she grins. "How is she?"

"Jack is on 'a mission'," and here I can't help but think 'from God' but continue, "and she's taking over the ship while he's gone. He's made her co-captain," I say sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Soon to be engaged," Will adds coming through the adjourning door.

"Oh goodness! Her and Jack?" I nod. Elizabeth squeals again. "Two marriages! This is so exciting!"

"Speaking of marriages, can you help us with ours?" I beg. "We need a minister or someone and you could be our witness."

"You need a gown but I suppose Will can wear that. It's fancy enough," she says. And soon plans are spilling out. Elizabeth grabs a quill and begins jotting them down on paper. A few hours later and we have exactly planned out what we're going to do. The butler interrupts us, calling us to supper. We hurry down to eat with the governor. As we sit eating, wind begins pounding fiercely against the house.

"Dreadful," Governor Swann comments, before taking a bite. "A hurricane for sure."

"Let us hope that no ships are lost," Elizabeth says. It's hard to tell whether she's talking about _The Black Pearl_ or _The Dauntless_. Could be both.

"Yes," I say, staring out the large bay window that overlooks the harbor. I'm praying that _The Pearl_ is alright and has escaped Norrington's wrath. I'm quiet sure that they've gotten away.

Dinner continues in silence as the wind knocks at the window and the rain splatters on unceremoniously. Afterwards, we are all excused to our bedrooms. Elizabeth leaves me and Will outside of my room. "You best get some sleep, Ed," Will says softly.

I open the door and allow him in. "Elizabeth wants to go gown shopping tomorrow. Are ya coming?"

He looks at me begrudgingly. "I suppose if it's necessary."

"Darling, don'cha wanna say on what your fiancée's wearing to her own wedding? I could pick something drastic or just go nude."

"Oh I see," he grins slyly. "Maybe I wouldn't mind."

I playfully slap him on the shoulder and he pouts. I kiss him and say huskily, "That's what I'll be wearing for our honeymoon, so you'll have plenty of time to see _that_."

He gives a slight groan of want and I laugh. He pulls in, deepens the kiss and then sighs. "Do I really have to sleep in the other room?" he pouts.

"You want to be able to stay in this house, right?" I question sarcastically.

He sighs and replies, "I _suppose_."

"Go," I shoo him. "Get your beauty sleep, gorgeous."

Will sticks out his tongue at me before kissing me goodnight and proceeding into the adjourning room. I change into a silk nightgown and slip under the covers, waiting for morning to come.


	6. Chills and Worries

Chapter Five --- Chills and Worries 

"Edana? Are you still abed?"

I open my eyes and a blurry Elizabeth stands over me. "Whatchu want?"

She giggles and says, "Get ready to spend an entire day shopping!" She motions to a wardrobe and adds, "There's a few of my old clothes in there." She leaves so that I may change. I hurry about the room, putting on a loose corset, petticoats, shifts and finally a beige colored gown.

Moments later, I'm flying down the stairs to find Will, Governor Swann and Elizabeth waiting for me. "The carriage is waiting," the governor says. "Addison will be escorting you," he motions to a young girl waiting besides him. "Be home in time for dinner."

"Of course, Father, thank you!" Elizabeth says, taking a money purse from him. "Let's go." We follow her out the door and into the carriage, where bumpy ride into town lasts a good ten minutes. By the time we exit the vehicle, I am all the more grateful for cars in the future. I feel jostled and shaken as I am led into many shops.

After several hours of looking at patterns and fabrics, I finally find _it_, the perfect, most wonderful pattern. "Will!" I cry excitedly. "Come quick!"

He obeys and glances over my shoulder. "Edana, that looks beautiful. So long as you love it, we'll buy it."

Elizabeth glances at the pattern and exclaims, "I've found the most perfect fabric for it!" She leads me over to see it and we all agree; it's the one. And soon enough, I'm being pricked and prodded with pins and needles by three seamstresses.

"Ow!" I cry, swatting at them. "Watch it!"

"Sorry miss," they say, a bit taken aback at my tone.

"Continue on," I say haughtily, deciding to hold my tongue after this. They nod dutifully and continue pricking and sewing. I spot Will out of the corner of my eye, fighting back a laugh. An hour and a half later, I'm completely bored out of my frigging mind. I am about to go absolutely crazy when they announce that it is finished. I glance in the full-length mirror and twirl around. The beautiful fabric is pinned perfectly to my body and makes me feel like an absolute princess. "Wow," I gasp.

"You look like an angel," Will grins, kissing my hand properly.

The seamstresses beam and then somehow manage to get the fabric off of me. They ring it out and Will goes to pay but Elizabeth shoves money into their hands. He goes to protest but she cuts him off with a wave of her hand. "Think of it as a 'belated' wedding present," she says with a wink. He lets it go but I know that he feels incredibly guilty.

"Thank you so much Elizabeth," I say once we're settled back in the carriage. We'll come back to pick up the gown tomorrow once it is finished.

"It's no problem," she replies with a kind smile. Will goes to protest but Elizabeth hushes him. "Stop, while you're my guests, it's my treat."

Will relents a bit. "Well then I thank you gratefully."

She nods her head in his direction. "I had Father arrange a meeting with a monk who will perform a ceremony. News on him should be at the house by now."

"It's almost suppertime," Will notes, glancing at a pocket watch that came with Jack's costume.

The carriage lurches to a start and we're heading back to the mansion. My eyes begin to droop but when I open them again, we're lurching to a stop. Will assists me out and helps me up the stairs. We follow Elizabeth into the dining room, where Governor Swann is already waiting. We sit before the plates of chicken and as we begin to eat, the governor announces what he's discovered.

"The monk is going to be taking a vow of silence in two days time. He said he could perform the marriage tomorrow in the afternoon."

"Perfect!" I exclaim. "Someone can fetch the dress, and Will can wear the naval suit."

"The ceremony can take place out by the ledge at the cove that overlooks the ocean," Elizabeth adds.

"Then, the day after the wedding, we can be gone," Will says.

"Wait," I pause. "What about the weapons?"

"I'll go get them tonight," he replies, shooting me a sly smile.

"Please don't create any trouble," the governor begs.

"Of course not," Will reassures him.

We finish the meal and the governor and Elizabeth excuse themselves. Will leaves to go and I stand too. "Are we going now?" I ask.

"Edana, you're not coming," Will says quietly.

I cross my arms and huff. "Why the bloody hell not?" I demand.

"My beautiful bride can't be exhausted for her wedding tomorrow." I cock an eyebrow. "Please?" he practically begs.

"Men have all the fun," I grumble. He laughs slightly. "Fine but if you're not at the ledge at noon, you're in so much trouble."

"I love you too," he replies before disappearing out the door.

I make my way upstairs to my bedroom but my nerves feel unsettled. Something bad is coming. It's coming tomorrow. "Maybe it's just the weather," I say out loud to myself as black clouds come rolling in out the window. I change into a nightgown and as I attempt to get a good night's sleep, I push the chilling thoughts from my mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Keelin's POV)

The next day is here and already I find myself impatiently waiting to see Jack's face again. I'm constantly finding him on my mind, the thought that he's in some danger and I don't even know what he went in there for, put himself in danger for. I fight the nagging feeling that something terrible is coming by keeping myself busy with the crew. I order them to start cleaning the ship. Each of the members is equipped with a wooden bucket full of hot, soapy water, scrub brush, and a rag. They set to cleaning the deck and rigging and I go into the cabin I share with Jack to set to cleaning in there. "Gibbs, keep 'em busy!" I holler as I pass him.

"Aye, Cap'n," he replies. With a bucket, rags and scrub brushes in hand, I march into the cabin. Once inside, I realize just how much of a disaster our room is. I remove all the mess on Jack's deck first and wipe off any rum spills and dust off of the wood. When the polished wood begins to gleam again, I organize all the papers and maps, when my eyes land on an open book.

"B. says something's comin'. Somethin' that can end piracy for good. I think I know what it is. D.J. of the F.D, comin' ta settle 'is debt," I can hear Jack's words in ink in my head.

"Who is D.J. of the F.D?" I wonder aloud. I realize that I have discovered his captain's log. I flip back a few pages, even though I know that it's terrible of me.

"Found beautiful ring in Tortuga for K. Hoping to ask soon."

"Jack! You are so confusing!" I cry, trying to pick clues out of the shorthand. I flip back a few more pages and read another section.

"K. and I have finally done _it_. Retrieved my B.P. back. Life is finally getting back to normal_"_

"So, let's say I'm K," I say to myself. "But that still---?" I suddenly break off, gazing at some unseen object. "He got me a ring? Oh my gosh!" I snap the book shut and throw it into a drawer. I finish cleaning the piles and move on to organizing the chest and wardrobes with clothes, pushing what I read out of my mind.

By supper, every little thing is completely clean. I join the crew after inspecting their work for dinner. I congratulate them on a job well done but then announce that they need to clean their sleeping quarters. After dinner, half the crew trudges to their quarters, while the other half finish up details on the deck.

Night swiftly moves in, a heavy fog accompanying it. All the cleaning is finally done. I allow the crew to celebrate with some rum. I clamber into the crow's nest and think, watching the stars. When they finally wander off to bed, I slip back down the ropes. I pace along the rail, keeping an open eye out as I keep watch.

"Fifteen men on a dead man's chest," a gruff, drunk voice sings from behind me. I spin around to find Gibbs approaching. "Yo ho, ho and a bottle of rum!" He lifts his own bottle as though a toast. He laughs and then a bell rings from the place where Jack has gone to. A flock of crows squawk from above us.

"Gibbs, what are you doing?" I question quietly.

His eyes flash towards me and he slurs, "Cap'n, I was jus' singin' 'bout pirates."

"'Tis bad luck," I mock.

"Aye," he nods his head somberly. "So are women. No offense, Cap'n."

"Of course, Gibbs."

"I's jus', when I was a lad, me mum died on the journey ov'r from England," he slurs.

"I see," is all I say.

"'Er ghost 'aunted tha' ship," he shivers. "I loves me mum."

"How 'bout ya get some sleep, Gibbs?" I suggest.

"Aye," he agrees and disappears below deck. I chuckle softly and then turn my attention to searching for a sign of Jack or other ships.

As I pace, I start thinking aloud. "Jack's log said he got a ring and he's hoping to ask soon. Could he be asking me to marry him? Oh my gosh! First Eddie, now me? But what if that's not what he meant? What if I'm _not_ that K? What if it's some other girl from Tortuga? We were there a week ago. So he must've bought it then. No, we only stopped to get supplies. A ring could be a supply. Another girl could've been a supply. No, no, no, no. Stop! You're gonna drive yourself crazy!" I cry into the still night air. Nothing answers me back. "Arrrr…" I growl. "Jack, please hurry back!" I say as I stare off towards the island.


	7. Fiascos

Author's Note: _I know, I am so bad at the whole, let's update asap. It's just between summer school and work, I don't have much of a life, so it's been difficult for me to even get a chance to write. But I swear, this is a good chapter. It is def an "M" rated chappie, for those younger fans or those who don't feel comfortable with it. It's not til Keelin's POV, btw (PKY!)/FYI, whatever you wanna call it. But it's in there. But please, enjoy and when you finish reading, please drop me a review. It's greatly appreciated.  
...Aoife_

Chapter Six --- Fiascos

(Edana's POV)

"Missus Jackson," a voice calls to me loudly. "You must get up."

I groan as light suddenly enters my room. "Please," I beg. "Five more minutes."

"I'm sorry but Miss Swann said that you needed to be woken for some event," the voice explains.

My eyes fly open. It's my wedding day. I glance at the window to find gray skies lurking in the distance. It doesn't look very promising. "Thank you."

"Here's some breakfast and a hot bath is being filled," Addison, the maid, says.

"What time is it?"

"Ten o'clock. Miss Swann has left to pick up something from yesterday but she said she'd be right back," she tells me before leaving.

"Smashing," I declare. I pull the tray of food close to me and devour it hungrily. Then I roll off the bed and head to the loo that's connected to my room. I use the pot, and then strip for a soothing bath. Hot water has been dumped into a large wooden tub. As I bathe with the rose scented soap, I am careful to avoid getting a splinter. My bath quickly finishes and I pull on a robe and brush my teeth.

I enter my room to find Elizabeth waiting for me, sitting on the bed, a large box on her lap. "For you, the blushing bride."

I receive the box and kiss her cheek. "Thank you for picking it up, Elizabeth," I say.

"That's something new," she says. "But you still need something old, borrowed and blue."

"Like what?" I ask. "I don't have much on me."

She motions to her arms where another package is. She opens the box and inside are three objects. "The veil is old, it was my mother's when it was her wedding. The borrowed is the diamond necklace that my father gave to me when James and I announced our engagement. And the blue is the corset to wear underneath. I saw it in a shop when I went to pick up the gown and it was the only one, and I knew that I must get it for you," she explains.

"Elizabeth---"

She puts up a hand. "Stop. Please wear them. It would make me incredibly happy."

I nod slowly. "Thank you once again for everything."

"Here, let me help you. We only have an hour now," she grins. She helps me change, laces up the corset and pulls the gown with its many petticoats over my head. She buttons it up then has me sit in a chair. She brushes out my wavy hair and twists it a bit with her fingers before adding the veil. She applies some natural makeup to my eyes and then places the elegant diamond choker around my throat. Many diamond teardrops drip down my throat till they end in one bigger teardrop. I slip my feet into a pair of satin pumps and then am led to a mirror. I look and feel like a total princess bride.

"Too bad we can't have a larger wedding," I sigh. "Well, at least I'm getting married."

"Of course," Elizabeth says with a genuine smile.

"Where's Will?" I ask, suddenly aware that I've yet to see my fiancée today.

"Father said that he's getting ready in another guest room away from here in the house. He's to meet us at the cove, so that way he shan't see you before," she explains. "We're leaving in a few moments so that way we'll be there before him."

"Thank you so much," I say. "You have no idea how happy I am."

"No, I do," she sighs. "I just wish that I were getting married. I'm so ready to be married."

I shoot her a small smile. She grins back and I say, "Let's get this show on the road." Elizabeth assists me to the waiting carriage downstairs. Governor Swann is already seated inside, a bouquet of lilies in his arms. Once I'm seated inside, he passes them to me.

"For you, Miss Henderson," he says briskly.

"Thank you Governor," I give a slight bow of my head. "For everything." He jerks his own head in acknowledgment, then turns to gaze out the window at his beloved port.

Minutes pass by before we arrive at the cover. The carriage halts to a stop and Elizabeth helps me out. I walk to the ledge of the cliff and gaze down in awe at the waves crashing against the rocks, many feet below me. I move my eyes to the horizon and think of Keelin, all alone with the crew and no Jack.

"Edana, come and sit and wait for Will," Elizabeth calls to me. I nod and take a seat in one of the four chairs t hat have been placed outside. Two are for me and Will and the other two are for Elizabeth and Governor Swann. We wait for a good twenty minutes quietly but there is no sign of Will. The monk arrives about ten minutes into our wait and he and the governor get to talking. I stand again and head towards the ledge, my arms folded across my slightly exposed chest, worry creeping into my heart.

Minutes drag by, turning into another half hour. The skies open up above me and rain begins pouring down. Governor Swann and the monk have taken shelter somewhere. Elizabeth stands besides me, despite the rain, watching the rain crash into the sea. Finally, realization hits me; I've been stood up. It seemed to good to be true. But no, that was true love. He must've gotten held up somehow. But, no note? No word or anything? I collapse to my knees, my bouquet clutched tightly in my hands. Elizabeth's hand settles on my shoulder. I glance up at her and she tries to smile reassuringly but it looks as though she's going to be sick with worry too.

That's when I lose it; my whole body shakes uncontrollably as the tears come hot and fast, streaking down my cheeks, blending in with the rain on my face. God, how could I've been so blind? I have very little hope left that he'll just…_poof_…appear.

It seems like years that I stay like this, kneeling in the wet grass, the cold wind blowing into my face. I think I hear thunder in the distance but then it keeps continuing. Ok, so very long rolls of thunder. But now it sounds like marching…Elizabeth gasps from above me and I look over my shoulder.

"Will!" I gasp. My bouquet falls from my hands to the ground and Elizabeth helps me up and we run to him. The closer I get, I realize that his hands are manacled in front of him and British soldiers surround him. I stop just in front of him and ask softly, "Why is this happening?"

He gazes at me from top to bottom and then meets my eyes. "I don't know," he admits and then adds slightly enthusiastic, "You look beautiful, though."

As I blush under his intense gaze, Elizabeth mutters from besides me, "It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

I roll my eyes and Governor Swann pushes his way through the soldiers. "Make way! Let me through!" He reaches us and continues his ranting. "How dare you!" I notice a cloaked figure looming at the edge of the crowd. "Stand your men down at once!" The figure approaches swiftly, with an eerie vibe. I almost shiver in fear. "Do you hear me?"

The figure throws off the cape with an elegant flourish, revealing underneath it a curled white wig and a short man that has the air of a commander. A taller man with a brown wig and freckles stands near him. "Governor Weatherby Swann, it's been too long," the stranger says coldly, gazing at him in disgust.

Recognition clicks on Swann's face. "Cutler Beckett!"

"His lord now…actually," the pompous man states, examining his fingernails nonchalantly.

"Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man!"

"In fact, I _do_. Mister Mercer," he says. The man at his side approaches holding in his arms a bundle of rolled up papers. He picks two out of the pile and hands them to Weatherby. "The warrant for the arrest of one William Turner."

Governor Swann unrolls the parchments and cries, "These are for Edana Henderson and Elizabeth Swann!"

My mind is full of utter confusion. "Oh is it?" Beckett fakes sympathy. "That's annoying. Arrest them."

Elizabeth gasps and I cry out, "On what charges?" as our wrists are forced into the manacles of the Navy.

"No!" Will cries out but he can't do a thing about it.

"Ah-ha!" the lord cries. He's been searching through the parchments for one. "Here's the one for William Turner. And I have two others, for a Mister James Norrington and a Miss Keelin Burke. Are they present?"

"What are the charges?" I demand, now in full fear for Kee.

"What do you want with them?" Governor Swann questions.

Beckett stares into the governor's eyes coldly and states, "I don't believe that's the answer to the question I asked."

At this, Will cries out, "Lord Beckett! In the category of questions _not_ answered---"

Elizabeth finds her voice and interrupts snarling, every bit of governor's daughter shining through. "We are under the jurisdiction of the king's governor of Port Royal, and you will tell us what we are charged with."

Even I'm intimidated. "The charge," the governor reads off the warrants, "is conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire, and condemned to death, for which the---"

He is cut off by Beckett, "For which the punishment, regrettably, is _also_ death." He pauses dramatically and then continues, "Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow."

"Captain!" Elizabeth, Will and I snap before we realize our mistake.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow. Yes, I thought you might," Beckett gives something that I take to be a grin. "Take them to the fort," he waves us away. And off we march.

(Keelin's POV)

God, how time can really drag by when there's no one to tease! It's the next morning and I'm depressed as can be. Black clouds loom overhead, darkening my already sour mood. The wind whistles softly through the canvas of the sails. But then I hear something out on the water. The fog and darkness make it difficult to see anything. The noise echoes, and wait, there it is again. It sounds like…humming? I glance at the dark waves and spot a rowboat approaching. "Jack!" I cry with glee. He looks up and waves. He's in a coffin, not a rowboat and an eerie feeling settles over me. The crew hoists him up and a skeletal leg appears in the hand that Gibbs has offered to Jack.

He glances at it, confused, and says, "Not _quite_ accordin' ta plan."

Jack hoists himself up on the deck and I throw his coat over his shoulders. "Complications arose, ensued, were soon ov'rcome.

As the crew gathers around, I ask, "So you got whatchu went in for, then?"

Jack grins and says, "Mmmhmm." He pulls out a rolled piece of fabric from his belt and waves it in the air.

My mouth drops open slightly and I ask, "What?" skeptically and unbelieving.

The crew moves in close around me and Jack and I'm starting to get the vibe that the crew is thinking marooning. "Cap'n," Gibbs speaks up. "I think the crew, meanin' me as well, were expectin' somethin' a bit more…_shiny_." He hesitates but then continues mournfully. "What with the Isla de Muerta goin' all pear shaped, reclaimed by the sea, and the treasure with it."

One of the members, Leech, a tall dark Indian, speaks up. "And de Royal Navy chasing us all over de Atlantic."

"And the hurricane!" Marty adds.

The crew all agrees, "Aye."

Gibbs pips back up, "All in all, it seems some time since we did a speck of honest pirating."

I glance at Jack and if I didn't know better, I'd say that he was slightly amused. "_Shiny_?" he asks seriously.

"Aye, shiny," Gibbs replies confidently.

Jack thinks for a moment and then says, "Is that 'ow ye're all feelin', then?" The crew give him their undivided attention. "Perhaps dear ol' Jack is not servin' yer best interests as cap'n?" Leech and the crew glance among themselves.

All of a sudden, Cotton's parrot blurts out, "Awk! Walk the plank!" Cotton tries to cover the bird's mouth.

Faster than a friggin' jet, Jack's got his pistol out, cocked and aimed at the bird. "What did the bird say?" he demands.

Leech speaks up again. "Do not blame de bird. Show us what is on dat piece of cloth dere."

Just then, Jack, Barbossa's damn pet monkey, comes flying out of nowhere and snatches the cloth out of Jack Sparrow's hands. Yeah, didn't I forget to mention that the damn thing, somehow still cursed, climbed aboard? We've had it on the ship since we left Isla de Muerta but no one realized it until we left Port Royal. Jack yelps, "Ohh!" and attempts to shoot it with his already cocked pistol. Since the gunpowder's wet, it misfires and he curses. I yank my pistol out and shoot. It hits dead on but the damn thing doesn't die, just heads up into the rigging, unharmed. The cloth flutters to the deck.

Marty goes to retrieve it and Gibbs says quietly to Jack, "Know that don't do no good."

"It does me," Jack replies, watching Jack scurry above his head.

Marty peers at the cloth and says, "It's a key!"

Sparrow waltzes over to him and takes it back. "No!" he exclaims. "Much more betta. It is a _drawering_ of a key." He holds up the drawing to show the crew, who are curiously peering at it.

"Um, Jack?" I ask slowly. "How is it bet---?"

He cuts me off and whispers, "Hush," loud enough for me to hear. The crew looks as though they have the same question in mind. Reading their expressions, he says, "Gentlemen, what do keys do?"

Leech is the brave one in this group, because he says uncertainly, "Keys…unlock…tings?"

"And whatev'a this key unlocks, _inside_ there's somethin' valuable, so we're settin' out ta find whatev'a this key unlocks!" Gibbs interrupts, attempting to look smart.

Jack starts to nod his head but says, "No! If we don't 'ave the key, we can't open whatev'a it is we don't 'ave that it unlocks. So what purpose would be served in findin' whatev'a need be unlocked, which we don't 'ave, without first 'avin' found the key what unlocks it?"

I'll admit, I'm a wee confused myself. Gibbs speaks up again, "So…we're goin' afta this key?"

"Ye're not makin' any sense at all!" Jack declares. "Any more questions?"

"Do we have a heading?" I ask curiously.

"Hah!" Jack exclaims. "A heading!" He pulls out his compass and flicks it open. I watch as it spins in many directions, not settling. His finger follows the arrow, confusing the crew. Finally he says, "Set sail, in a mmm…general…_that_ way direction!"

"Cap'n?" Gibbs questions uncertainly.

"Come on, snap to an' make sail, ye know 'ow this works! Come on! Oi, oi…oi!" he calls as he heads into his cabin. As I follow him, I hear Gibbs saying something to Marty about Jack being vexed. I ignore it and slide into the cabin, shutting the doors behind me tightly, with a satisfying click of the lock.

Jack has his back to me and is sliding off the jacket. I sneak up behind him and wrap my arms tightly around his waist. "Miss me?" I whisper in his ear. He spins around in my grip and grins down at me.

"'Ow could I not?" His lips brush against mine and his tongue sweeps across my lips. I open for him and his tongue slides in, exploring my mouth feverishly. I groan slightly and his hands slide down my back to my ass and he pulls me right into his already erect self.

"Oh Jack," I moan desperately and pull his head closer. I bite his earlobe gently and then lick. He groans in response and somehow I end up with my legs wrapped around him, his hands on my bottom, pressing me into him. I furiously kiss him, as though the world was about to end. Between moans and kisses, we end up on our bed, me pinned beneath him. His fingers grab my hair, pulling me close. My fingers unbutton his shirt and rip it over his head. I force him to rollover on his back and I straddle him. He chuckles lightly and I trace a finger teasingly down his scarred chest. He shivers in anticipation beneath me and I smirk. His pants come off and my finger travels further down. His eyes nearly roll into the back of his head and he groans in complete desire.

"Jesus, Keelin," he barely gasps.

"Don't take my name in vain," I chide. He moves his eyes to meet mine and glowers.

"Then what can I take?" he jokes.

"Me," I reply. And in the next second, I find most of my clothes off, Jack working on the undergarments. "Jack!" I laugh.

"Don't speak," he puts a finger to my lips. With my pile of clothes on the floor, he leans over me and stares intently into my eyes. I gasp suddenly as I feel his fingers sliding into my hot center.

"Jack," I groan as I feel a third join the first two fingers. He drives in deeper as reply and I gasp. After a few moments of the sweet torture, he pulls out his fingers and drives himself into me. I moan as the pain comes quick and then subsides. He thrusts steadily, letting me catch his pace and tempo. When I match him, warmth begins to flood through me from my toes to my brain. The pleasure that I crave is building and it's only a matter of time.

I release after a few more wickedly hard and deep thrusts and I shake uncontrollably with complete and utter pleasure. I feel Jack come above me and he pulls out, lying next to me. He pulls me into his warm arms, close to his body. "Feel better?" he asks.

I nod my head and kiss him, running my tongue over his lips. He groans slightly and I pull away. "You just can't resist me, can you?"

"No, sorry," he replies with a smile. Running his fingers through my hair, he adds, "Keelin, I missed ye."

"Mmm," I say, my eyes closing. "I bet you have."

"Didn't ye miss me at all?" he pouts.

"Of course I did, silly boy," I swat at him teasingly. "But in all honesty, Jack, you risked your life for a bloody drawing of a key?"

"There's more to it," he says. I raise an eyebrow, waiting. He sighs. "The drawerin' is gonna 'elp us find somethin' that'll let us live…a betta life."

"Jack, what are you talking about?"

"I don't want ye ta worry, but I swear on me mum's grave, that everythin'll make perfect sense latta."

"You are worrying me! By keeping facts from me!" I cry. "Damnit all." I stand from the bed and throw my clothes back on.

Jack flies over in front of me and grabs my hands, holding them together in between us. "Stop, Keelin, please!" he begs.

"No Jack," I attempt to twist away. "I am sick of all these secrets. Why can't you just tell me the truth?"

"Because I can't!" he shouts, starting to shake me slightly.

"Why not?" I shout. "What is so hard about explaining what the hell is going on? Of all people, _I_ should know the truth!"

Jack releases my hands and I stumble backwards slightly. "No," he growls. "I will not explain, cause as I told ye before, everythin'll be explained. But if ye don't trust me, then so be it. " He spins around, throws his clothes on, and sends me a pathetic glare and stomps out the door. The second he's gone, my eyes fill with tears and I collapse on the floor, the tears streaking down my face.


	8. Runaways

Author's Note: _I honestly don't know how many more times I can apologize. School starts on the sixth and I'm taking eleven classes and the search for colleges has begun, so I'm probably not going to be able to update as often as I hope. But still, don't give up, because I'm telling you right now, there's one more story coming after this one, so please hang with me! Please read, review but most importantly ENJOY!!  
Love,  
Aoife_

Chapter Seven --- Runaways  
(Edana's POV)

Elizabeth and I spent the night in one jail cell, Will to our right side, and a handful of scruffy male prisoners on our left. As morning appears, four soldiers escort Will to Beckett's office. Images of him being tortured by Beckett, branded with a 'P', cross my mind. Fear floods my stomach and Elizabeth attempts to calm me down. "I promise," she says. "Beckett wants us for something; he won't do anything to Will, yet."

"Yeah, yet," I grumble. "Oh shut up!" I snap at the ragged prisoners who are catcalling to us. I adjust my extremely low cut wedding dress, attempting to cover some of my cleavage. They look slightly surprised at my outburst but then break into grins.

"I've always 'ad a thin' fer feisty women," one of them calls through the bars.

"Jesus Christ," I curse under my breath. "Shut the fuck up." And if you can't tell, I'm really irritated and slightly bitchy. My fiancée's gone, I'm in jail with creepers being…creepers and I'm probably gonna be hung 'til I'm dead. What a lovely day.

Elizabeth ignores my curses and says, "Edana, everything will be fine and work out."

"Maybe we can break out," I think aloud, ignoring her encouraging words. "How though?"

As I ponder this, Elizabeth sits quietly, but whether she's listening to me or ignoring me completely, I can't tell. Either way, I don't care. I stand up and begin to pace, wringing my hands anxiously.

As least an hour, which feels like a year, passes and we hear footsteps on the stairs. Governor Swann and Will appear and I cry out. A soldier talks to the governor as Will approaches the cell. He kneels at the bars and I kneel across from him. He grabs my hands and says quietly, "Beckett is sending me to find Jack and the compass."

"Jack's compass? What does Beckett want with that?" Elizabeth asks from where she crouches besides me.

"Does it matter?" he replies, staring at me, his eyes slightly cloudy. "I'm to find Jack and convince him to return to Port Royal. In exchange, the charges against us will be dropped."

Governor Swann interrupts. "No." He glances at us in the cell. "We must find our own avenue to secure your freedom."

"Is that a lack of faith in Jack or Will, Father?" Elizabeth snaps.

"That William would risk his life to save Sparrow's does _not_ mean that he would do the same for anyone else. Now, where is that dog with the keys?" he whistles, searching.

"I have faith in you," I say in hushed tones, brushing my finger over his chin. "Both of you. Where will you find him and Keelin?"

"Maybe I can meet up with them somehow in Tortuga. I'll start there and I won't stop searching 'till I find them. And then I intend to return to you, to marry you."

I snort lightly. "Properly?"

"Eagerly," he says, his eyes clearly showing that said eagerness. "If you'll still have me."

I drop my voice to a mere whisper. "If it weren't for these bars, I'd have you already."

Apparently my whisper isn't quiet enough for those listening in. The governor gasps and falls into the wall as he breaks the candleholder he was leaning on. Elizabeth chuckles nervously and moves to watch out the barred window.

"I'll wait for you," I say louder to cover the awkward moment.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon," he whispers. He moves to kiss me but then jumps to his feet and runs back up the stairs. And then he's gone, again.

"Well, then, let me see what I can do to help you two get out of here," the governor says and follows Will up the stairs.

"That was sufficiently awkward," Elizabeth states, approaching me.

I fight back tears and sit next to her. "I guess the only thing we can do is wait, eh?"

"Patience is a virtue but can be trivial," she replies, putting an arm over my shoulders, ignoring the creeper prisoners in the other cell.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Keelin's POV)

It's been a long, tough day, between avoiding Jack and trying to assist the crew. I catch him looking at me multiple times but I ignore him. I knew it was a mistake, to fall in love with a pirate. And there's nowhere to go, on a ship, in the middle of the sea. At the next port, I'm gone. My stuff is packed and tonight I'm sleeping in a rope locker. All I wan right now is to go back home, to the future. I don't wanna leave Eddie but she's happy here with Will, her _husband_. Unlike me. So I'm gone.

The crew finally goes down for lunch to the galley and I head into the cabin that Jack and I _used_ to share. I grab my small sack of a change of clothes and some necessitates. I sneak out the cabin to one of the lockers and toss my stuff in, shutting the door before someone can see me.

All of a sudden, Jack appears on deck. I move to the railing, away from my stuff, before he notices where I was. His eyes follow me and I stand at the rail, ignoring him, watching the waves pass beneath my feet. I feel his eyes piercing my back and I almost shiver in anticipation…but no, I don't want him. I can't trust him.

"Cap'n Burke, report ta the 'elm, immediately," I hear him call. I straighten my back, set my expression to 'I'm not fucking screwing around' and then I march over to him stiffly.

"Is there a problem, Captain?" I try not to snap.

He stares at me and then the next thing I know, I'm pressed between him and the helm. He's breathing on my neck, hot luscious air, but there's no escape. "Cap'n Burke, I believe that ye are the problem," he whispers seductively.

"Me, Captain? I don't understand," I say as coldly as I can, trying to push the dizziness that I feel away.

"Yes, ye."

"How so, Captain?" I try to be harsh but he's too close to me, pressed against me, and I can't breath. _I want….no, I can't but I do, I want…._

"Ye are a danger on this ship. Ye're wild, untamable, an' every move ye make, I want ye even more," he whispers in my ear, his lips brushing gently. _I want…._ "No matta 'ow mad, ye get at me," _I want…him._ "I can't 'elp but want ye, lass."

Mad? When I get mad? The desires sinks and anger comes flooding back in through my veins as his words register in my mind. "I'm sorry that you feel such a way, Captain Sparrow, but I can't love a man who lies to me and that I can't trust. At the next port, I shall be leaving," I say as coldly as I possibly can.

I make the mistake then, of looking into his eyes. The chocolate orbs burn with want that flashes with hurt and confusion. It burns my soul to see that look in his eyes but I have to do this. "I'm sorry but as co-cap't, ye ain't allowed ta leave ship, unless cap'n gives permission an' the Articles that ye signed upon comin' aboard state that. The Articles can't be broken." He thinks he has me but this isn't over.

"Jack, stop," I growl. "I'm leaving, whether you like it or not. I'm gone at the next port." I slip from between him and then helm and scurry up to the crow's nest. I watch him from below and note that he looks extremely upset. "Good," I think aloud. "Bloody pirate." I pull my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them and heave a sigh. Already, I just want night to come so that I can sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Edana's POV)

Time drags by, as does the day. I sleep a bit, on and off but mostly pace, or stare out the small barred window. Night begins to fall and some soldiers light torches on the walls for light. I feel as though I'm slowly going crazy. Finally.

The soldiers leave, one by one, until we're left alone with the disgusting prisoners in the other cell, the torches burning brightly. I slide down the wall to sit under the window. I yank the veil out of my now limp and dirty hair and throw it to the ground in frustration. Elizabeth is curled up in a ball, her eyes closed, her breathing light. I close my own eyes and listen to the sounds around me.

Footsteps pound down the stairs frantically and I know that it's not a soldier. I open my eyes again to see Governor Swann come around the corner. I shake Elizabeth awake as he says, "Come quickly." I hear the jingle of keys in his hand.

"Elizabeth! Come on! We're getting outta here!" I exclaim.

She sits up and looks about to find the cell open, her father on the other side. The prisoners start up again. "Where ye goin'?" We ignore them and dash after the governor outside. We follow him to a waiting carriage.

"You've got to tell us what's happened!" Elizabeth cries quietly.

"Our name still has some standing with the King. I've arranged a passage to England. The captain is a friend of mine," he says as we approach the carriage.

"No!" I cry. "Will has gone to find Jack!"

"We cannot count on William Turner," he snaps.

"Father that is unfair!" Elizabeth cries.

"He's a better man than you give him credit for," I snap back.

"Please, this is _no_ time for innocence. Beckett has offered one pardon only. One. And that is promised to Jack Sparrow. Even if Will succeeds, do not ask me to endure the sight of my daughter walking to the gallows. Do not." We've reached the carriage and he opens the door for us. "Perhaps, I can ensure a fair trial for Will and Keelin, should they return."

I reply, "A fair trial for them will end in a hanging."

"Then there's nothing left for either of you here." We climb into the carriage and he slams the door shut and off to the harbor we go.

Several minutes later, we arrive at the dock. "Wait inside," Swann calls as he jumps down from the carriage.

He leaves and Elizabeth turns to me. "I'm not going back to England. I have a plan, let's go." She opens the door that her father can't see quietly and slides out to the ground. I shake my head in disbelief but follow her anyway. She darts into the shadows and trees as stealthy as a jet. I lift my gown to my knees and slide into the shadows. We wind through God knows where but end up outside a large mansion. Elizabeth beckons to me to keep quiet and follow her. We sneak around to the back and tiptoe up a flight of stairs to a balcony. I follow her through the large French doors and into what appears to be a study.

"Elizabeth, what are we doing?" I whisper.

"This is Beckett's office," she replies. "Search for a pistol and I'll look for the Papers of Marque." I nod and wish that I had my own pistol but it's on _The Black Pearl_ so that really doesn't help my case. I spot a pistol on the ledge above a fireplace and I grab it just as Elizabeth opens a small wooden box with the East India Trading Company's initials engraved in the cover. She discovers the papers and grabs them, shutting the box.

A noise from outside the doors startles us. "Hide!" I whisper. We dart to the dark shadows in a corner just as the door opens to reveal Beckett holding a lantern in one hand, a document that he's reading in the other. I hold my breath and pray that he didn't hear us. We press together nervously as he shuts the door behind him and glances about. He eyes the wooden box on his desk and heads towards it. A small gasp escapes me but Beckett makes no sign that he heard me. He opens the box and then looks at the balcony.

"No doubt you've discovered that loyalty is no longer the currency of the realm, as your father believes," he announces.

Elizabeth steps forward from the shadows, pulling me with her. "Then what is?" she asks.

Beckett's eyes slide to meet ours. "I'm afraid that _currency_ is the currency of the realm, as your father believes," he announces.

"I bet we can come to some kinda understanding," I say bravely.

"We're here to negotiate," she adds.

Beckett gives a sly sneer and replies, "I'm listening." I pull out the pistol from behind my back to point it at his head. "I'm listening _intently_."

"These Letters of Marque, they're signed by the King?" Elizabeth pulls them out from behind her own back.

"Yes and they're not valid until they bear my signature and my seal," he boasts.

"Or else we wouldn't still be here. You sent Will to get you the compass owned by Jack Sparrow. It will do you no good."

"Do explain," he replies smugly.

I pipe in. "We've been to the Isla de Muerta, we've seen the treasure. And trust me, there's something you need to know---"

He cuts in. "Ah, I see." He's all nonchalant and shit. "_You _think the compass leads only to the Isla de Muerta and so you hope to _save_ me from an evil fate."

"Alright, listen buddy, that's not what I meant," I say.

"You mustn't worry. I care not for cursed Aztec gold. My desires are not so provincial. There's more than one chest of value in these waters." I swear to God that his eyes dip down quickly to my cleavage and then back up to my face. "So perhaps you may wish to enhance your offer."

Now I'm really pissed. I cock the pistol and as he signs the papers, I say darkly, "Consider into your calculations that you robbed me of my wedding night."

He smirks and says, "So I did. A marriage interrupted." He heats a wax stick and bears his seal. "Or fate intervenes. You make great efforts to ensure Jack Sparrow's freedom."

"These aren't going to Jack," Elizabeth snaps.

"Oh really?" Beckett cocks an eyebrow. "To ensure Mister Turner or Miss Burke's freedom? I'll still want that compass. Consider _that_ into your calculations."

Elizabeth tugs the papers free from his grip and we turn and dash back to the balcony and down the stairs and run for the harbor.


	9. Time's Up

Author's Note: _Oh my god, I am really a horrible person. I feel absolutely horrendous for leaving you guys hanging for soooo long. Please, if you hate my guts, I just wanted to apologize profusely and beg for your forgiveness. Life has been absolute hectic since the last time I put up a chapter, in what? August now? I am so so so so sorry. Please forgive me, and don't forget to review at the end. You know, that little purple square is calling your name…._

_Love always, Aoife_

Chapter Eight --- Time's Up 

It's after midnight and the crewmembers, which've done nothing but drink until they pass out, has finally gone to bed. I crawl into my rope locker, among my belongings, pull a small ragged blanket over me and try to sleep.

My already light sleep is easily disturbed an hour later when I hear creaking and footsteps coming from Jack's cabin. I crack open the door to the locker and spy Jack stumbling out of the cabin, completely intoxicated. He stumbles towards the stairs and I realize that he's headed to storage for more rum. And he wonders why it's always gone…

I creep after him, careful not to give myself away. We slink down the sets of stairs into the belly of the ship. I hide behind some crates and plan to scare the be-Jesus out of him. He reaches for a bottle and pours sand out of it as he checks for rum. I'm about to scare the shit out of him when another voice echoes throughout the hull, "Time's run out, Jack!"

I gasp as Jack drops the bottle and spins around. He edges over a bit to see who's there, the light from the lantern pouring into the shadowy corners. "Bootstrap Bill Turner," Jack says slowly.

I move over slightly and a shadowy figure appears. I move a little closer, still in the shadows, and I can clearly see who's there. Bootstrap Bill Turner is part human-part sea creature. A starfish is stuck to the side of his face, his hair is like seaweed. Crabs scuttle across his face, water drips down from his soaked body. As he says, "You look good, Jack," water dribbles out of his mouth and down his chin. My stomach flips and I feel nauseous. I slowly move closer to be able to see Jack's face too. His face reveals nothing but his eyes have a touch of concern and surprise in them.

"Is this a dream?" he asks, his voice uncertain.

Bootstrap is completely serious. "No, Jack." His eyes flicker towards my direction and I back up even further into the shadows, but something tells me that he knows that I'm here.

"I thought not," Jack continues drunkenly. "If it were, there'd be rum."

Without saying a word, Bootstrap's eyes flicker back to Jack. He slowly raises his arm and hands Jack a bottle of rum. Jack reaches for it, almost suspiciously. But seeing as how it's rum, he accepts it gratefully, prying it from Bootstrap's hands. A series of cracking and crunching sounds follow and I cringe, the nasty sound echoing through the hull.

Bootstrap Bill ignores the sounds and comments as if they were sitting, having tea, "You got_ The Pearl _back, I see."

Jack replies casually, "I 'ad some 'elp retrievin' _The Pearl_ by the way." He tinks the lip of the bottle with his tanned fingers and blows across the lip. Way to be dramatic, I can't help but think. "Yer son," he continues.

Bootstrap looks off to the shadows and says quietly, "William? He ended up pirate after all." Jack takes a sip as Bill ponders. I barely breathe as he stares towards my shadows, not wanting to give myself away.

Jack puts the bottle down and curiously, but totally drunkenly, questions, "And what do I owe to the pleasure of yer carbunchle?"

Bootstrap's watery eyes snap back to Jack's face. "He sent me."

"'Ho?"

"Davy Jones." I shudder as a chill flies down my spine and cold creeps upon me at the mention of the name. Funny thing is, I have no idea who this Davy Jones guy is.

Jack, on the other hand, seems to know exactly who he is. "Ah," he sighs. "So it is you, then." He sits on a barrel. The light from the lantern edges closer to my shadows and I shrink back farther into the dark. "'E shanghaied ya inta service, eh?"

Bootstrap snaps back, but his words are mournful and full of regret. "I chose it. I'm sorry for the part I played in the mutiny against you, Jack. I stood up for you. Everything went wrong after that." A small hermit crab crawls past Bill. His hand lashes out and he grabs it, pops it in his mouth and crunches down. My stomach flips as my gag reflexes kick in. His eyes flicker towards the shadows where I try to make no noise before they swivel back to Jack. He finishes chewing and continues. "They strapped me to a cannon. I ended up on the bottom of the ocean, the weight of the water crushing down on me, unable to move, unable to die, Jack." His voice grows louder. "And I thought that even the tiniest hope of escaping this fate, I would take it." Jack sips the rum. I get the sudden urge to punch him for being so inconsiderate of his friend. "I would trade anything for it," Bill finishes miserably. Jack passes the bottle of rum back to him.

He stands from the barrel and states, "It's funny what a man'll do ta forestall 'is final judgment." He begins to walk back towards the stairs but suddenly Bootstrap Bill is before him. I almost gasp but I hold it back.

"You made a deal with him, too, Jack. He raised _The Pearl_ from the depths for you. Thirteen years you've been a captain."

Jack tries to interrupt. "Technic-"

Bootstrap cuts him off. "Jack!" he snaps angrily. "You won't be able ta talk yerself out of this. The terms that applied to me, apply to you as well. One soul, bound to crew a hundred years upon a ship."

"Yes," Jack intercedes. "But The Flying Dutchmen already has a captain, so there's re-"

"Well then it's the Locker for you!" Bill retorts. "Jones' terrible leviathan will find you and drag _The Pearl_ back to the depths and you along with it." Bill leans forwards as he talks, while Jack leans backwards. They end up nearly parallel to the deck.

Hesitantly, Jack asks, "Any idea when Jones might release said terrible beastie?"

They stand up straight again and Bootstrap speaks quietly. "I already told you, Jack. Time's up." His green wet hand clasps Jack's left hand. Another chill snakes down my back and I shudder involuntarily as Bill speaks again. "He comes now, drawn with ravenous hunger, to the man what bears…the black spot."

I watch as Jack raises his hand in the light of the lantern and I can clearly see a black spot swirling around on the palm of his hand. He gawks at it as I do and glances back up. But Bootstrap Bill Turner has disappeared.

(Edana's POV)

"Give me your clothes!" Two drunk boys had wandered out of a pub and onto the dock where Elizabeth and I have been waiting. I hold a pistol out, steady before me. They glance at each other and laugh mockingly. "What's so funny, boys?" I snap. "Give me 'em, now!"

"Ye're a gurl!" one of them sneers with laughter. "Ye ain't even know 'ow ta shoot a gun!"

"Don't make me kill you. I don't wanna even thought it'll make my life so much easier." They howl like coyotes with laughter. I sigh, cock the pistol and fire. The bullet brushes against the one who mocked me. He yelps in pain and grabs his arm, but the bullet only scratched him.

"Ye shot me!"

"Shot at you, but I will not hesitate to kill you if you both don't give us your clothes." They strip down to their underwear and toss us their clothing. They both still have hats on.

"Those too," Elizabeth declares. They hesitate and I cock the pistol again. Frantically, they toss them to us.

"Thank you boys, but you know too much about us. We'll have to do something about that." I move behind them as they cower like a dog with its tail between its legs. I raise the pistol and hit them on the back of their heads. They crumble to the ground like a ton of bricks. "Elizabeth, help me move 'em somewhere else. We've gotta hide 'em."

We drag the unconscious boys to a dark alleyway and hide them between crates, lingering there. We go back to the dock, change and wait patiently in the dark shadows for the perfect opportunity to get onboard a ship that'll take us to Tortuga.

"Edana, are you sure about this?" Elizabeth whispers to me as she watches the harbor.

"Positive. It'll be fine," I assure her, even though I have no clue myself. For once, I have no idea what's about to happen on this crazy adventure Keelin and I have been tagging along on. Our first adventure, we knew what was gonna happen, because we had seen _The Curse of the Black Pearl_ a million times. But now, I couldn't tell you what was going to happen tomorrow, just like everyone else.

And it was kinda disappointing.

(Keelin's POV)

Jack stands there, dumbfounded, for several moments. Then he turns on his heel and bounds up the stairs, screaming for the crew to hurry and get to work. I hear his cries fade as they get up and start scurrying about. I slowly start to climb up to the deck to help. But inside, I'm burning. I can't believe he didn't tell us about this Davy Jones character. This is what all that secrecy has been about. I pound up the stairs, murderously. You know, it would've been nice had my boyfriend warned us that we were going to be hunted down real soon. Yeah, thanks for that, asshole.

I reach the deck to Gibbs crying out orders. He approaches Jack and questions about a heading. He replies quietly about land and I can tell he's frightened, but he's trying not to show it. Good, he should be.

Out of nowhere, Jack, the monkey, swings down from the masts and snatches Jack Sparrow's tricorn. "Agh!" Jack cries. He snarls at the monkey and in return, it throws the hat overboard.

"Jack's hat!" I cry, knowing how important the blasted thing is to him.

"Bring 'er about!" Gibbs cries frantically, knowing that if doesn't retrieve the hat he's in for it from Jack.

"No!" Everyone stops to stare at Jack, in utter shock. "No," he says again calmly. "Leave it." Then his voice pitch raises again and he screeches, "Run!" He scampers off, hiding beneath the steps that are by his cabin door.

"Back to yer stations, the lot of ye!" Gibbs says. Once he's satisfied that everyone's doing their jobs, he moves towards Jack and I pitch in with the crew, only because we need to go faster than _The Pearl_ has ever been pushed to go. The burning sensation in my heart grows stronger with every minute I look at him. To keep my eyes away, I keep my hands busy.

(Edana's POV)

Dawn will be nearing in a few hours and we're still scouting for that perfect captain, one who will be easily manipulated, twisted to follow our desires, but oblivious enough to not realize that it's two women completely misleading him. Finally, as the sun begins its ascension in the sky above, a shorter plump man marches down the docks towards a ship that's directly in front of us. Just looking at him, I can tell this is the one. He's our target, our main focus now. "Let's go," I whisper. We bundle up our gowns so that they look like a sailor's bag and slink behind the captain, up the ramp and onto his ship.

"Excuse me, cap'n!" I call in a rough British slum accent. The plump captain turns around.

"Can I help you lads?" he asks suspiciously with a slight Irish burr hidden in his words. He looks us up and down. Elizabeth, besides me, tenses slightly.

"Yessir, ye can. Me friend, Eric an' me just wants a job. We ain't got now food, no money, just a sack fer whatever comes our way. Please sir, ye ain't got no idea 'ow bad we need this," I speak easily, as if I've lived in the slums of England all my life.

The captain stares into my eyes, as though trying to spot a lie. I keep my face straight, my eyes blank, but slightly hopeful as though I really do need this job. "What's your name, son?"

"Michael, sir."

"How old are you boys?" He eyes our figures suspiciously again but the boys' clothing does its job. It hides our curves well.

"Nineteen, sir."

"You're a bit small for your age."

"I know sir. It's a rough life in the slums, sir."

He gives us both another glance. "Will you work hard? Both of you?"

"Aye sir," we nod in union.

He nods and says, "The name's Captain Bellamy, proud owner of the trader, _The H.M.S. Edinbergh_. I'll show you boys where you can drop your bags." He leads us into the underbelly of the ship where some hammocks dangle unoccupied from the ceiling. "You may explore for now, but report to the helm at six promptly. Understand?"

"Yessir."

"Good." He turns and heads back to the decks.

Once he's gone, we breathe a sigh of relief. "I don't know what I would've done if he found out," Elizabeth whispers, horrified.

"We need to convince him somehow to go to Tortuga."

"He'll never go. He works for England and the Queen."

I sigh. "Sleep it is then. A plan'll find us in our dreams."

We climb into the hammocks, our gowns as pillows until we can hide them, ending our crazy day, even if it's just for a few precious hours.

(Keelin's POV)

A few hours pass and there's a faint light on the horizon, a gray mournful light. But minutes later, it's gone and has been replaced by an obnoxiously bright sun. It's too cheerful to come out today for my mood. Go back to the otherside of the world, please.

_The Pearl_ is moving at a wonderfully fast pace, gliding through the water like there's nothing to it. I sneak away from helping the crew and stand at the rail. Wherever we land, that's where I abandon for good. No one pisses me off and gets away with it. I don't need this shit, this drama in my life. So goodbye, _au revoir_.

Two strong hands begin massaging my shoulders, right where all the tension is, but before I can begin to enjoy it, I spin around, out of Jack's grip. "'Ello love."

"Go away," I grit my teeth. "Now."

"Keelin, can't we please talk about this?"

"No."

"Why?" he pleads.

"Because I know now what you've been hiding."

His chocolate eyes flash a hue of surprise, fear and hurt all at once. "'Ow?" I shrug, ignoring his question. He grabs my shoulders and forces my lower back to hit the rail. "'Ow do ye know?" he growls darkly.

"I was down there with you," I snap.

"Down where?"

"With Bootstrap!"

His hands relax for a moment but then they tighten so that I have no movement at all. "What were ye doin' there?"

"That's none of your business."

"Keelin!" he snarls.

"I wanted to talk to you! I followed you, yes, but I just wanted to talk! Make things right! But now….Apparently they're not gonna get better soon!"

"What did ye hear?" Jack questions, his dark eyes bearing into my soul.

Tears are building up in my eyes, not at the pain that Jack's causing to my arms, but because I can't believe how I've fallen through, fallen so hard, when I swore I never would. "Everything," I whisper, defeated, my head bowed.

His hand lifts my chin so I'm forced to meet his eyes. "Do not repeat a word of what ye've 'eard, includin' the Turners. Understand?"

I give a slight nod. Satisfied, he turns away to leave. I wipe the tears that are slowly trailing down my cheeks. "Jack, I'm still leaving at the next port."

He glances over his shoulder, a smirk dancing on his lips. "We're not goin' ta port, love. Just land."

I growl darkly and spin away, muttering curses to him under my breath, The Black Pearl speeding towards a spit of land in the distance. He is without a doubt the most infuriating man I've ever met. I can feel his eyes burning through my back as I climb furiously to the crow's nest. At the top, I sit and cross my arms, furious.

"How could he?" I wonder aloud. "So many lies. Keelin, girl, you should've known better than to trust a pirate." I pause. "Even though you're a pirate yourself. Maybe I shouldn't trust myself. Am I doing the right thing?" And so my confused thoughts bounced back and forth like a ping-pong game.


End file.
